Rookie
by ausllys
Summary: This is my take on Maya and Campbell first meeting! One-shot


**Okay so I just had to! Lolol! I am really excited for these two this season! This is my take on Maya and Campbell first meeting! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_**Rookie**_

* * *

"So, like I said there's this really amazing band that's holding auditions this weekend at the mall, and I was really wanting to check it out. I was wondering if you, Tristan, and maybe even Zig wanted to…"

"Maya, look." From behind the thin curtain my light wavy hair had formed around my face I follow my best friend Tori's gaze to a set of doors at the end of the hallway. Quickly closing my locker I tuck my hair behind my ears to get a better look.

Coming through the doors rather loudly and rowdily were Degrassi's new hockey team, the Toronto Ice Hounds. I had of course heard the rumors of the new team of supposed gorgeous boys that had recently infested Degrassi. Everyone seemed so worked up about them. I don't really get it though, maybe it's just from growing up with a star-athlete of a sister, but I don't understand why athletes are so idolized. Especially not these boys who just seem like a bunch of trouble. This is exactly what Degrassi needs; another source of conflict.

Leading the group of obnoxious boys down the hall was a boy who looked to be a senior, and by the way he was carrying himself he was no doubt the team captain. I scoffed quietly to myself. He sure does seem confident.

"Well what everyone has been saying is most definitely true, I mean just look at them." Tori giggled as she lightly nudged me in the arm. I couldn't believe her, we'd seen them for only a matter of seconds and she was already swooning over them. That's Tori for you though, completely and utterly boy obsessed.

They were nearly to our lockers when I rolled my eyes and muttered to her, "They look like a bunch of barbarians to me."

Abruptly and without warning the boy in the front of the group halted the boys and turned to stare us down. He had a dangerous smile on his lips that reflected the glint in his eyes. He was most definitely going to be nothing but trouble for this school. As for the rest of the team I figure they'll take his lead and follow in his footsteps.

Putting his hand up to silence the team he looked me straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, did you say something?"

I detected the warning as well as challenging tone in his voice as did Tori. I heard her swallow heavily and I caught a slight glance she threw my way before she turned her focus on her new heels she was working to break in. I didn't need her to say anything to know she was begging me to drop it and let them continue on their way. But, me being the person I am no way was I going to let him talk to me like that. Anyway, I didn't do anything wrong. It was his seemingly undisciplined team that was coming down the hallway without any concern for the others, just like they owned it. I was just saying what everyone else was thinking, and it's not like he was supposed to hear it.

Straightening my back and standing tall I throw him my most defiant look before saying in a mock-polite voice, "Oh nothing really, just that you and your team were acting more like savages than civilized human beings. I don't blame you though, it's probably just your egos cutting off oxygen to your brains."

Seemingly unaffected by my words the older boy narrowed his eyes before throwing back his head and laughing. Following suit the rest of the boys broke out into a chorus of hollering and howling. Again, he raised his hand and cut them off. What in the world? How did he gain this much control over the rest of them?

"Look little girl, there's nothing wrong with any of our brains, but judging by the way you…"

"You're right. My deepest apologies. I've realized you have no brains to begin with." I could literally feel Tori cringe beside me as I fought the urge to do so myself. The hockey team boys clad in matching jackets behind their captain stiffened their muscles as they looked to their leader who was staring at me with a cool and calculating expression that had washed over his features. What had I gotten myself into? Would it have been so hard to just keep my mouth shut? No. I wasn't going to back down to this boy just because he thought he had the right to act however he wanted. I was going to stand up for myself.

Taking a step forward the older boy hovered over me, and I immediately noticed the intimidating height difference between the two of us. With a lowered voice he spit out at me, "Okay, I see now you don't understand who I am and who we are. I'm Mike Dallas, the team captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds, and if I want to my team and I will tear apart this whole damn school. And who are you to say anything?"

I widened my eyes in shock before quickly putting on a challenging face to match that of the boy looking down at me. Who did he think he was? I toke note of the hallway that, at this point, had grown completely silent. Students of all ages were looking curiously between the two of us. Just as I opened my mouth to spit back a response I was cut off.

"That's right you're a no one. Probably just a little freshman with a flat-chest and a big mouth. Look kid, don't get in the way of me or my team here at this high-school, because looking how you do it doesn't seem like you're even old or hot enough to be here…"

I could feel tears pricking at my eyes as the team erupted in laughter. There was a stinging truth in his words. I did look young for my age and because of that not many boys had ever even noticed I existed. I'd never told anyone, but I was really self-conscious over my appearance. Just as my tears threatened to spill over, a boy I hadn't noticed stepped forward from the back of the group and cleared his throat.

"Uhh, Mike. Don't you think you've said enough. I think you got, uh, your point across. So, maybe we can leave her alone now."

With the new sound of this boy's voice the voices of the rest of his team mates ended. The boy who was bravely challenging his captain appeared to be close to my age, maybe a year or so older. He had chocolate brown eyes and hair to match, and a face that held an undeniable sweetness. He seemed nervous, but at the same time he was trying to keep his cool as he confronted the angry older boy. I took in the look on Mike's face and, judging by it, figured it was not a common occurrence for one of his players to speak out against him.

"Excuse me?"

The younger boy again spoke up, this time less confidently, "I think that maybe you should just leave her alone. I mean she really didn't do anything and uh…" He slowly trailed off and lowered his head.

This time with a large smirk on his face the captain nodded, "You're right rookie, I'll leave the little bitch alone, but it's time for your first lesson of the season."

Before I or the other boy could react, Mike delivered a swift blow to his stomach effectively knocking the boy to the floor. Several of his other team mates kicked him in the same spot until he was doubled over, clutching his stomach, and leaning against the lockers.

Leaning down to be eye level with him, Mike said, "Hopefully you're a quick learner." He then stood up and summoned the rest of the team. They then continued to walk down the hallway, one member short, as if nothing had ever happened. With them the rest of the hall returned to their normal activities.

I quickly went down on my knees to check on the boy who had stopped my tormenting. Tori gave me a peculiar look, and explained she was going to find Tristan before class. Any other time I would have tried to decipher her look, but at this moment I had bigger concerns.

Cautiously I reached out a hand and placed it lightly on the boy's shoulder. I honestly hoped he was okay, I mean if it wasn't for me he wouldn't be on the floor of the hallway clutching his surely sore stomach. "Are you, uh, are you okay?"

Carefully he lifted his head up to look at me. Noticing the concern in my voice he gave me a weak smile. I had to admit even though his face was etched with pain he was pretty cute.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a bit sore." Slowly he stood up and used the lockers to support himself. I raised up beside him.

I smiled at him in return. He must've known it wasn't a good idea for him to speak up against his older team captain, but he had, and for me of all people. He smiled and shyly reached out the hand that wasn't supporting him to me. I took it and shook hands with him.

"I'm Campbell, Campbell Saunders, but you can call me Cam."

"I'm Maya Matlin. So are you new? I haven't seen you around before."

He gained total control of his body and stood up without the support of the lockers. He straightened his jacket, dusted off his shoulders, and smiled. "Yeah, I'm a Sophomore and I just switched to this school. You're looking at the newest, youngest, and one of the most talented recruits for the Toronto Ice Hounds." He finished with a goofy, prideful grin and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Although, right now I'm not sure how much I'm liking the team." He said as he rubbed his stomach.

Automatically I softened my smile and gaze. Genuinely I said, "Thank you for sticking up for me like that. It was kind of stupid and you could have gotten hurt a lot worse, but it meant a lot to me."

His face lit up with a small blush as he lifted one hand to rest on the back of his neck. He lowered his gaze to the ground before shyly saying, "Oh, it was nothing. I mean he, uh, he shouldn't have been talking to you like that. And um, well he was being really mean and cruel and he was lying. So I, ya know, just figured I should say something."

At his words my face heated up and I was sure the same blush that painted his face had found mine as well. Before I could thank him again he looked up at me with a nervous smile on his lips. He noticed my blush and his smile grew.

"Well I guess we should probably get to class." He said before giving a small laugh.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you're right." I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Why didn't we have a million minutes in between classes like all the kids in movies or on TV?

"Well Maya, I'm glad we got to meet even though it was like this. At least now I know I didn't leave my hometown and friends for nothing."

I could feel my face grow redder. I smiled sweetly in return. "I'm glad too, just don't go getting yourself beat up all the time."

He smiled and laughed before he turned and began to walk away. As he neared the turn in the now empty hallway he stopped and looked back at me. "Oh, and one last thing. Don't believe what Mike said earlier. I think you're really pretty."

With that he disappeared around the corner. I couldn't help but think to myself that maybe having the Ice Hounds around Degrassi wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

**Well, how did ya like it? I love reviews so feel free to leave them! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
